


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by Groot_Is_God



Series: Nov(emeto)ber 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, boy who cried wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Clint has a history of saying he's sick when he's not, which becomes a little issue when he actually is sick.Nov(emeto)ber Day 1: The boy who cried wolf/sick





	The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm the complete idiot who decided I wanted to do Nov(emeto)ber, wrote a piece, AND THEN DIDN'T INCLUDE THE EMETO! Like it's literally in the name and I forgot it so heres an emetoless fic for Nov(emeto)ber cause I messed up and am too lazy to rewrite it...

“Guys I think I’m sick.” Clint murmured, entering the common room of the Avengers tower and flopping down on the sofa next to Nat.

“Of course you are.” Snorted Tony, who was working on some sort of diagram on his Starkphone.

“What does that mean?” Clint questioned, raising his head from the cushion it was pushed into.

Tony looked up, an eyebrow raised in amusement. “It means that so far, every time you say that you’re sick, you’re actually not.”

“That’s not true.” Clint muttered defensively.

“Yeah, it is.” Nat chimes in, setting down the book she was reading.

“Name one time.” Clint challenged.

“That mission in Calgary, on that boat in Venice, that one time in Texas, your ‘cold’ last week…” Nat listed, smiling smugly.

“Uhh no, I actually was sick last week, my nose was running and I was sneezing.” Clint said.

“Dude you were outside, in the cold, without a coat on. That makes your nose run. And you weren’t sneezing…” Tony pointed out.

“No, I was definitely sneezing once I came inside.” Clint maintained.

“It’s been shown that sudden changes in temperature, such as going from the cold outside to the heated indoors, can cause sneezing.” Bruce explained, entering the room.

“Ugh.” Clint moaned, shoving his face back into the pillows. Nat rolled her eyes and picked her book back up. Bruce went over to Tony, giving suggestions on how to better improve whatever it was that Stark was working on.

Clint sighed dramatically. While there might have been other times he _slightly_ overexaggerated how bad he felt, he actually was being truthful this time. He really did think he was sick; his head was pounding, and he couldn’t seem to get warm. Now it was just a matter of convincing his team he wasn’t lying, which was going to be hard to do considering his track record of truthfulness.

“Guys I actually do think I’m sick though.” Clint tried again.

“Just give it up Katniss.” Tony said annoyed.

“I’m not faking it Stark. I really don’t feel good.” Clint insisted, a bit of desperation creeping into his voice.

Nat looked up at the change of his tone and studied the back of her partners head. She noticed a thin layer of sweat on the back of his neck and how his skin looked slightly clammy.

“C’mon Barton cut it out, it’s- “Tony started.

“I don’t think he’s faking it Tony.” Natasha informed him.

“He’s- What?” Tony said, looking up in surprise.

Nat reached out and touched the back of the archer’s neck. “Jesus Clint, you’re burning up!”

“Told you so.” Clint murmured. “Should’ve believed me.”

“We would if you didn’t lie so often.” Tony pointed out.

“Come on, let’s get you some medicine and to bed, boy who cried wolf.” Nat said, helping Clint up off the sofa and led him off to the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more crazy Avengers stuff as well as some Voltron and random Tumblr stuff cause Tumblr... - groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
